Among land, sea and air transport systems consisting of aircrafts, trains, automobiles and ships, railway transport systems gradually win a first place and become a most important transport system during competing with other transport systems due to many advantages such as large freight volume, high transportation speed, long transportation distance, low transportation cost and low pollution. A high-speed locomotive is able to convey a large quantities of goods and people to a faraway place in a shorter time, and can drive a rapid economic development in areas along the railway and even in the country, thus become the best in the railway transport system. The speed of passenger trains has exceeded 240 km/h in 25 countries around the world in the early 2005. Now a high-speed locomotive usually has a running speed around 300 km/h, and around 340 km/h at the highest. These countries have the world's leading technology for windshields for the high-speed locomotive. There seems to be no problems to import windshields from abroad when the running speed of the domestic high-speed locomotive is lower than that of the high-speed locomotive abroad. However, as the running speed of the domestic high-speed locomotive is increased to be far higher than that of the high-speed locomotive abroad, a problem arises that there are no existent windshields for the high-speed locomotive abroad to be imported, and this problem is increasingly serious. In addition, China has become from an importer to an exporter when the domestic high-speed locomotive technology becomes world's leading, and how to provide windshields becomes a problem that needs to be solved.
Now, front windshields used on most trains in China are common glasses which are safe for use under the ordinary conditions with low speed, so these front windshields are unable to meet the safety requirements for the high-speed locomotives, especially for the high-speed locomotives having a speed higher than 380 km/h. In addition, the high-speed locomotive front windshield is generally for outdoor use, and in winter the temperature is low and there are usually a lot of ice and snow in the northern regions. It will affect the driver's view, even seriously endanger the safety of the locomotive and reduce the lifetime of the front windshield if there are ice and snow condensed at the surface of the high-speed locomotive front windshield and not being cleared promptly.